Me quedare, si es lo que quieres
by Risu x Chuck
Summary: A veces hay personas con las que nos resulta natural estar, para mí eso es el amor.
1. Chapter 1: Despertando xD

-**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>A veces hay personas con las que nos resulta natural estar, para mí eso es el amor.

**Me quedare, si es lo que quieres.**

**Capitulo 1: **Despertando xD

-Eddy, despierta. Le di un beso en su cuello mientras trataba de "despertarlo". Mi mano danzaba en su pecho. -Ya es tarde…

-Tarde para que? Me dio vuelta sobre la cama, quedando él encima. -Buenos días. Me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba, me dio un beso en la mejilla, le agarre del cuello y volví a quedar encima de él

-Tarde para el 1º día de clases, ya te olvidaste? Me acosté a su lado… 1, 2, 3 pensé xD

-Recién ahora me avisas? Hoy era un día importante para él, un reconocido pianista vendría al instituto solo para darle clases particulares ya que según dice Alice lo cautivo en una competencia de música clásica en la que participo y la verdad es que él en el piano es fascinante, te deja sin palabras. Claro que fuera del piano mi mejor amigo es un desastre xDDD pero un adorable desastre. Salió tan apurado de la cama que no se percato que estaba en bóxers y con algo interesante en ellos.

-Ya está el desayuno, te espero abajo, le lamí el cuello. Estaba vestida con una remera que apenas tapaba mis muslos. -Deberías ocuparte de tu asunto

Trago en seco -Bella porque siempre haces esto? Bajo su mirada a su bóxer, reí.

-Solo te demuestro mi cariño, sos mi mejor amigo no? Bese suavemente sus labios.

Ahí cambio la expresión en su rostro, levanto una ceja y sonriendo lascivamente me pregunto

- Tienes alguna foto así me ayude a terminar rápido? Me ruborice y él rió victorioso.

-Ya está el desayuno, no tardes. Como podía hacerme ruborizar de esta manera si hace pocos minutos estaba yo dándole lamida en el cuello, la verdad no me entiendo.

...

Edward y yo llevamos siendo amigos un año, nos conocimos en un aula vacía, él estaba recostado en un asiento escuchando música clásica en su mp3 mientras que yo entraba encabronada por que el grupo de Tanya "la pesada" Denali decidió cambiar mi ropa de gimnasia y andaba con un short que a duras penas cubría mis muslos y una remera demasiado ajustada a mi cuerpo. Claro, sin olvidarme de lo ruborizada que estaba porque no eran prendas que acostumbro a usar, empecé a patear los asientos sin fijarme lo que me llevaba por delante, en eso unos ojos oscuros se conectaron a los míos, quede embelesada con ese hombre, él simplemente me sonrió.

-Te sucede algo? Con esa tranquilidad que irradiaba me daba ganas de abrazarlo jejeje, me ruborice más y por lo visto le gustó. Paso su mano por mi mejilla y ahí me quede quieta, me gusto sentir su tacto. Las palabras salieron sin más.

-Es que mis compañeras me jugaron una broma porque saben que soy vergonzosa y sé que no es el fin del mundo andar así, dije mientras señalaba lo que llevaba puesto, -pero no me gusta hacer gimnasia de esta forma, me siento incomoda.

-Te ves bien Stella, yo te acompaño. Dijo colocando su brazo por encima de mi hombro.

-Stella? Me llamo Bella, tu nombre es...

-Edward y te digo Stella porque me encantaría romper mi camisa gritando tu nombre xDDD.

-jajajjaja, te pasas pero ok Edwin ya que, acompáñame a gimnasia, sola ni loca voy y ya tengo mis faltas así que estoy jodida.

-Edwin? Levantando esa hermosa ceja :3 (silogismo: Edward es hermoso, la ceja es de Edward por lo tanto la ceja es hermosa xDDD solo con él uso el razonamiento, ya se imaginaran mis notas xD)

-Te bautizo Edwin, mi músico pervertido, me miraba extrañado, -No creas que no vi como te lamias el labio mientras me recorrías con la mirada, además eres muy rápido para poner las manos en una mujer, dije levantando la ceja.

-Solo en vos Stella, vamos? Dijo tendiendo su mano. La tome y me iba riendo.

Charlamos en el camino a la clase de educación física, cuando llegamos ya estaba relajada, Edward decidió sentarse en las gradas así me veía (bien pervertido el chico, hoy tenia vóley así que a los saltos andaría y según él, era para que solo me sintiera incomoda con su presencia, sin llevar el apunte a los demás ¬_¬)

Termino la clase, todas las chicas se la pasaban mirando a Edward y él me veía las piernas, hubo un momento en que la pelota se fue para las gradas (soy mala en deporte pero que se le va a hacer, lo intento al menos) y la fui a buscar, no se como hizo pero me toco las caderas -.- le di una palmada en la cabeza –Quieto, mirándolo así ¬_¬ se quedo quietito xD.

Termino la clase y justo cuando Tanya iba a decir no se qué huevada Edward me saco de allí.

-Edward! Que haces? Le grito la rubia u.u (ups, se conocen?)

-Llevo a mi mejor amiga a su casa, Tanya hasta mañana.

-Pero hoy íbamos a salir. Reprochaba como niña molesta.

-Es que tenemos examen de literatura y debo estudiar, otro día.

-Así que eres el novio de Tanya Denali eh, lo mire confundida, no esperaba esto.

-Somos casuales, ninguno de los dos busca más y cuando tenemos ganas…Me ruborice mucha información O/O aunque me preguntaba como seria el pecho desnudo de Edward :3 soy humana, solo eso les diré. Me toco la mejilla –Sos adorable. (che que le pasa?, porque me ruboriza asi?)

Desde ese día que él se autoinvito a casa que nos convertimos en mejores amigos, teníamos clases juntos y ni idea tenia, soy despistada de más xDDD. Nos resultaba natural charlar y perder el tiempo juntos. En poco tiempo me hice amiga de su hermana Alice y el novio de ésta Jasper. El grupo se completaba con Emmet mi hermano, Rosalie su novia y Angela y Ben con quienes congeniamos rápidamente por ser tan tranquilos a diferencia del resto de la escuela que tenían al chisme como vocación.

...

Se preguntaran porque andaba con tan poca ropa. Me quede a dormir en la casa de Edward. Alice preparo noche de chicas ya que sus padres se habían ido a una conferencia por una semana a Phoenix. Rosalie y Angela vinieron y estuvimos hablando de prácticamente todo, comimos pizza y vimos películas románticas; las chicas ya estaban llorando, me gusta el romance pero prefiero las comedias románticas, el drama no va conmigo -.-. Ah… y siempre me encanta "despertarlo" así a mi mejor amigo y a él le fascina hacerme ruborizar, es algo que hicimos costumbre entre nosotros debido a la confianza que nos tuvimos desde el principio.

Edward entro en la cocina sonriendo satisfactoriamente y me miraba el pecho, me ruborice. Se sentó a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla. -Buenos días, ya termine… susurrando en mi oído, -olvide decirte que tengo esa foto tuya en traje de baño, me beso el cuello y ahí me ruborice a más no poder.

-Edward como que terminaste? si todavía no probaste bocado. Le pregunto Alice.

-Hermanita lo sé, solo le comentaba algo que le interesa a Bella, me removí incomoda en la silla.

-Bueno, debemos apurarnos, no queremos llegar tarde. Busque desviar el tema.

-De vuelta a clases que aburrido. Emmet había llegado hace momentos y ya estaba con Rosalie quien le estaba dando de comer como bebe, a veces mi hermano se comportaba como un niño.

Alice estaba maravillada viendo a Jasper mientras éste le comentaba de la película de guerra civil que ayer había visto. Y Angela estaba comentando con Ben que debían prepararse para un viaje de fin de semana que harían ellos solos. Todos empezábamos bien la semana.

Nos fuimos al instituto y…. chan chan chan, aquí se podría decir que empieza el drama (ese que no me gusta, recuerdan?)

-Edward creí que ya no llegabas, parloteaba Tanya, la casual de mi mejor amigo. Agarraba su brazo y lo llevaba lejos de mí ¬_¬ Corrí hacia la entrada, llegue hasta donde iba él y le di un beso en la mejilla, -Nos vemos en el almuerzo Edwin, sonrió.

-Está bien Stella, nos vemos en clases y en el almuerzo, no te olvides que tienes que acompañarme a la práctica, con su mano rozo el dorso de la mía, me ruborice un poco.

-Porque te llama Edwin? Escuche a Tanya preguntarle

-Es un apodo entre mejores amigos. Le dijo en voz conciliadora.

-Ok, pero no dejes que te bese así.

- No empieces Tanya.

Fue un 1º día normal, en el almuerzo nos sentamos todos juntos. Tanya busco sin éxito :P llevar a Edward al lado oscuro xDDD, quiero decir llevarlo a almorzar en su mesa con sus esbirros Lauren y Jessica. Se sentó a mi lado.

-Casi se te pega, le dije de forma burlona.

-Casi se me pega?

-La sífilis o la estupidez, depende del día…creo xDDD

-Prefiero estar contigo. Paso su mano por mi mejilla, me ruborice.

-Te encanta hacerme ruborizar.

-Lo disfruto ;), sonrió torcidamente, él me quiere matar *-*

-Y crees que está bien hacerlo en el instituto? Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, era genial estar así.

-Eres mi mejor amiga que no? Es algo normal que quiera estar así contigo… O no me digas ;) quieres que en privado te haga ruborizar? Tenía su rostro demasiado cerca de mí :3 (un poquito más, continua por favor, deseaba que siguiera O/O) se quedo mirandome

-Edwin creo que debes aprender más acerca de las mujeres pero de mi no lo harás, reí.

-Stella lo que deba aprender lo experimentare 1º, lo dijo en mi oído ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Pensé… -Me refiero a que la experiencia te enseña, no es necesario los maestros (hizo cara como de dah :P)

-Leíste mi mente o algo parecido?

-Sí, soy psíquico muajajajaja… muajajajja y sé que color de ropa interior estas usando :3

Abrí mis ojos como platos O.O…. -Edwin acaso… me ruborice… -sabes que estoy sin ropa interior? Le susurre al oído. Se tenso a mi lado xDDD para que tengas pensé. Me miraba entrecerrando sus ojos y trago en seco, se quedo mirando mi cara de poker, su mano viajo a mi jean y le di una palmada. Le negué con la cabeza, -No te atrevas.

Me agarro de la mano – Con Stella debemos irnos, hasta luego. Me saco volando de la cafetería.

Llegamos a los pasillos que gracias a Dios estaban desiertos porque lo que estaba por hacer Edward no debía ser visto por nadie. Me empujo suavemente contra un casillero y con su mano me toco el trasero.

-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? *0* Te volviste loco? Como tomate estaba y a punto de desmayarme por tremenda situación, como se atrevió a tocarme así? pensé

-Como me vas a decir algo así Bella, sabes cómo me pongo. Lo sabía pero no esperaba que reaccionara así en horas de clase.

-Puedes por favor, sacar tu mano de mi trasero? No sé como hacía para mirarlo pero me había enojado y quizá excitado / jejeje soy humana, cualquiera reaccionaria así.

-Uhm… acariciaba y apretaba mi trasero.

-UHM? Deja de pensarlo tanto, y de franelearme por cierto y vamos al salón que ya va a tocar el timbre.

-Quieres que sigamos? Hablo con la voz ronca, estaba realmente excitado.

Me ruborice más de lo que ya estaba O/O, algo imposible no? -Ehm… trate de salirme de su agarre pero choque con su pecho y sentí un calor recorrer mi cuerpo por el contacto, esto me pasa por andar haciéndole estas bromas aunque la verdad es Edward, mi Edward, lo bese en la boca y me apegue a su cuerpo, el me agarro del rostro y me beso con demasiada urgencia (parece que alguien no anda yendo a sus "encuentros" xDDD, espera que estoy pensando en un momento asi? ¬_¬). Sus labios saben jodidamente bien.

[No sabes cuánto he esperado por este beso Bella]

...

Chan chan chan… que habrá pasado? O.O será que Bella siguió hasta el final? Edward habrá saciado esas ganas que parecen ser algo cotidiano? Alguien habrá interrumpido a la apasionada pareja? Será este el inicio del amor?

Todo esto y más en el siguiente cap. Muaks, Risu.

Gracias por leer es mi 1º fic y debo decir estoy entusiasmada de ser parte del mundo Fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2: De todos, un estilo sin igual

-**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía disfruten.

Gracias a camiswancullen y paula cullen por sus palabras tan cálidas y alentadoras. Espero dar lo mejor para que se diviertan con esta historia.

**Me quedare, si es lo que quieres.**

**Capitulo 2:** De todos, un estilo sin igual.

Sus labios saben jodidamente bien, era lo único que podía pensar mientras Edward hacia del beso más profundo y caliente.

[No sabes cuánto he esperado por este beso Bella] Apretaba mi cuerpo al suyo, sentirlo de esta manera hacia que mi mente viajara y en eso mis manos también xD, tocaba su espalda y ejem, toqué su trasero O/O. Él dobló la apuesta, arrinconándome contra el casillero y metiendo su mano debajo de mi blusa. El solo toque de su mano me hizo jadear, lo cual tomó como invitación para seguir :3, bajó mi brasier y apretó mi pecho desnudo, ahí mi mente se conecto y lo empuje lejos de mi. Ambos respirábamos con dificultad, no podía creer que me haya separado de él así pero no estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso con Edward.

-Ehm… no sabía que decir, lo 1º que se me ocurrió fue -besas muy bien Edwin O/O.

-Lo mismo va para vos Stella, donde aprendiste? Se iba calmando nuestra respiración e hizo que nuestras frentes se tocaran, siempre era tierno conmigo. Me perdí en esos oscuros ojos verdes y me mordí el labio.

-Uhm, no sé, reí xD. Con él no necesitaba palabras, nos entendíamos en cierta manera con lo que nuestro cuerpo expresaba y aunque el mío estaba gritando que siga :3 también dudaba [Creo que dejarte con un poco de ganas me ayudara a sacar tu lado salvaje Bella. Eso sí, después de esto, debo ir a darme una ducha fría xDDD]

Me beso suavemente y me dijo -Bueno, vamos a Biología que quiero ver cómo nos asombrara el profesor este año. Coloco su mano en mi cintura y me llevo, cuando llegamos al salón todos se nos quedaron viendo, tendré desarreglado el cabello? Pensé.

Edward carraspeo -Es tu blusa, me olvide de bajarla :P, con su mano la acomodo.

Me ruborice –Avísame ayer cuando era noticia, con mi codo golpeé sus costillas.

-Disculpen los tortolitos, dijo Mr Molina -deben sentarse ya que este año les prepare un temario de los más entretenido… pauso… -aunque soy de creer que el amor es la mejor química del mundo :P.

Me sonroje y Edward se rio sin vergüenza –Ya nos sentamos profesor, disculpe. Y me llevo a nuestro asiento. –Tranquila Bella, parece ser un profesor de lo más divertido.

Sentí una mano agarrándome el hombro y vi a Edward mirándome con duda –Tiene razón Edward, este año deseo llevarlos al mundo mágico de la Biología, descubriendo los pasadizos secretos de la casa de la Física e intentando encontrar el tesoro que nos esconde la Química xD, no se distraigan por favor. Los dos nos sorprendimos, en qué momento el profesor se puso detrás nuestro? Fue un pensamiento mutuo.

-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el salón de historia: Alice y Jasper.

Estaba dibujando un vestido que deseaba ponerme para salir con mi adorable Jazz, él estaba sentado a mi lado tomando apuntes y verlo así de concentrado me hacia suspirar, sus rasgos se intensificaban de una manera que me daba ganas de tirármele encima en medio de la clase.

-No sigas, sabes que no me detendré, le dije. Verán mi hermoso novio tiene la habilidad de trasmitir la emoción que él desea que caldee el momento (*w* quiero decir que cuando él quiere llevarme a la cama me pone en ambiente caliente xDDD, no sé cómo pero lo hace).

-Alice… toco mi mejilla mirándome a los ojos –que crees que estoy haciendo? Sonrió traviesamente.

Me estire hacia él y lo bese con unas ganas que parecía que hace años que no lo veía ;). Él me devolvió el beso como solo él sabe hacerlo, con una pasión que me hacía saltar un latido.

-Señorita Cullen, de nuevo con lo mismo? Reprendió el profesor.

Jasper termino el beso y rozo con sus dedos mis labios, ahí volví a la realidad –Disculpe profesor, ya me retiro al pasillo.

-Debo estar con mi esposa, yo también me retiro. Mientras abría la puerta, escuche a Jazz decirlo en frente de todos, con una voz tan apaciguadora que lo único que pudo hacer el profesor es asentir.

-No sé cómo es que siempre a mi me regañan por algo que vos provocas, le decía con un puchero. El toco mi rostro.

-Es que mi dulce princesa siempre sos vos quien se lanza sobre mi xDDD, recuerdas la 1º vez que lo hiciste? Estábamos en medio de un examen Alice, dejaste de escribir y empezaste a besarme y decir en voz alta que me estuviste buscando por mucho tiempo y que no me dejarías ir nunca xDDD. Así fue como conquistaste mi corazón, pequeña.

-Es tu culpa, solo eso puedo decir, me fascinaste desde la 1º vez que te vi. Me colgué de su cuello y con las puntas de los pies me fui acercando a esos labios irresistibles, lo bese con todo el amor que tenia por él.

-.-.-.-

Y mientras tanto en la clase de educación física jejeje a que no saben que pareja veremos aquí? :3 Emmet y Rosalie.

-Preciosa dale, un rapidito y te dejo seguir haciendo ejercicios.

-Em como que un rapidito? si estamos en medio de la maldita clase, y porque estas apoyándome tan descaradamente frente a todos? Este chico ¬_¬, cada día me sorprende más su desinhibición.

-Es que quería hacerte sentir lo bien parado que estoy por vos xDDD, hizo levantando su ceja (Emmet cree que levantando la ceja y haciendo algunos gestos me mojo al instante, bueno así él cree, es tan inocente a veces xDDD)

Nos conocimos en una competencia regional de Vale Todo, mi gusto por las artes marciales mixtas me llevo a ese lugar y él era uno de los luchadores. Claro que cuando lo vi mi corazón se acelero y le grite –Ya te cansaste? Si recién empiezas, levántate y pelea! Creo que grite demasiado fuerte xP ya que él se dio vuelta y dando un buen recorrido a mi cuerpo me dijo –Si gano sales conmigo rubia ;). Lo mire altaneramente, -si ganas.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo, -Ve a practicar que hoy tienes un partido y déjame a mí en mi clase de gimnasia aeróbica, este mes haremos circuitos tan completos que podre patear tu trasero bebé ;), agarre su rostro y le di un beso bien mojado, debo admitir que tenerlo tan cerca y transpirado me pone :3. Él no se quedo atrás y con sus brazos tomó fuertemente mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo con esas manos grandes que tiene *w*, me estaba matando pero de la manera más deliciosa posible y cuando estaba ya lista para lo que él quisiera, se separa.

-Ya veremos, besaba sus bíceps, -Bert and Ernie no se dejan vencer tan fácil xDDD. En voz alta Emmet dijo –Chicas hoy hay fiesta del equipo de rugby en mi casa y están invitadas, vengan solas, la mayoría de mis compañeros están solteros y un tiro al aire no hace mal a nadie no? xDDD Nos vemos :P

-.-.-.-

Volviendo a Edward y Bella.

La clase estuvo fuera de serie, Mr Molina nos entrego lentes 3D y vimos una película del big bang, el inicio del mundo, etc, el profesor hacia los efectos especiales xDDD. Yo me puse a dormir y use el hombro de Edward como almohada (que almohada más suave y con un aroma sin igual :3)

Termino la clase y le dije emocionada -Hora de tu lección.

-Así es y vos vendrás a escucharme ;) puso su mano en mis hombros y me llevo como toda una niña.

Llegamos al salón y el famoso pianista Eleazar abrió sus brazos en modo de saludo, Edward le correspondió y se pusieron a charlar, yo me senté en el suelo, cruzando mis piernas.

-Edward desde que te vi en aquella competición que deseo pulir tu talento nato para la música, te falta disciplina, dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Es que soy muy apasionado, dijo mirando hacia mí. Mire hacia el costado.

-HAHAHA, está bien, pero esa pasión no debe estar dispersa, sino en armonía. Veo que tenemos audiencia, Señorita, un gusto, dijo tendiendo su mano, -Eleazar. Él me quedo mirando y agarro mi mano entre la suya rozándola, a Edward esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría, - tienes potencial, me gustaría descubrir tu talento. Dijo apaciblemente.

-No creo tener ningún talento, no que yo conozca al menos xD.

-Es algo que se manifiesta de manera inesperada, hasta el momento eres bienvenida para escuchar las clases.

-Muchas gracias… y por cierto soy Bella.

La lección empezó con Edward tocando un tema que le gustara y toco Clair de Lune, cerré mis ojos y me perdí en la música.

-Tu selección me expresa tu vivencia del romanticismo, oculto a la luz del sol. Interesante.

-Ah? Pregunto ruborizándose.

-1º vez que veo a Edward Cullen ruborizarse, dije sin saber que me escucharon.

-Pues veras Bella, las personas cada día nos sorprenden con algo nuevo acerca de ellas. No te avergüences amigo, lo despeino, -mi profesor hizo peor, me llevo a tocar a una cantina y me dijo que así las mujeres no tendrían humor para ir a la cama xDDD jajajaja. -Por hoy es todo, el escucharte me dio una pauta. Quiero que estudies la Sonata para piano a cuatro manos en sol mayor de Mozart, le entrego una partitura. -Nos vemos la próxima semana, Edward estudia, aplícate y enamórate locamente. Un gusto Bella. Se retiro de la sala.

-Wow, es impresionante tu maestro. Le dije abrazándolo por detrás, él continuaba sentado frente al piano.

-Lo sé, uhm… no sé si lo haces a propósito pero estás apoyando esos hermosos pechos tuyos en mi espalda, deseas jugar un poco antes de irnos?. Él llevo sus manos hacia atrás, rodeando mi espalda, para acercarme más a su cuerpo y levantó su mirada para que así quedaran nuestros labios a escasos centímetros.

-Como puedes hacer un momento tan romántico luego de un comentario así de pervertido? Él simplemente sonrió.

Íbamos en camino al estacionamiento del instituto, cuando sentí a alguien empujar a Edward hacia atrás, me asuste al principio pero me tranquilice al ver de quien se trataba. –Que saludo más inusual tienen, pensé.

Jacob le hizo una llave estranguladora al cuello a Edward – Hola Bella, me saludo. Así que el chico prodigio tiene maestro particular eh, dijo burlonamente.

Edward agarra el brazo de Jacob y lo lanza hacia adelante, se siente un fuerte golpe –Venimos de jugar en el barro? Apestas, lo sabías? Se rio a carcajadas.

-Vengo de pelear y esto es olor a hombre, afirmo en voz desafiante. Qué opinas Bella?

…

Chan chan chan… Y apareció Jacob! Sera que Jake viene a romper la armonía entre Edward y Bella? Podrá ser que Edward y Bella se olvidaron por completo del beso apasionante que tuvieron? Y Que paso con la fiesta de Emmet?

Todo eso y más en el siguiente cap. Muaks, Risu.


	3. Chapter 3: Bailar a dos manos xD

-**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía, disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Me quedare, si es lo que quieres.<strong>

**Capitulo 3**: Bailar a dos manos xD

Escenas del cap anterior:

Jacob le hizo una llave estranguladora al cuello a Edward – Hola Bella, me saludo. Así que el chico prodigio tiene maestro particular eh, dijo burlonamente.

Edward agarra el brazo de Jacob y lo lanza hacia adelante, se siente un fuerte golpe – Venimos de jugar en el barro? Apestas, lo sabías? Se rio a carcajadas.

Vengo de pelear y esto es olor a hombre, afirmo en voz desafiante. Qué opinas Bella?

…

Lo que tenía ante mí aparte de esa escena sacada de un ring, era mi otro mejor amigo Jacob. Para describir a Jake hay que pensar en un gladiador a punto de salir a la arena, su cuerpo torneado, de tez morena, con una expresión seria y juguetona que le da una edad mayor a la que en realidad tiene, y sin olvidarme de sus enormes brazos :3 (sí, soy bien humana, mis mejores amigos están para darles).

Me fui a tirar encima de él, que estaba todavía en el suelo – Ey Jake, como estas?

El se levanto un poco para responder al abrazo, - Bien Bella, vos? Me apretó fuerte.

x_x - No puedo respirar, me soltó un poco y le di un beso en la mejilla – Deberían dejar de saludarse así, se pueden lastimar.

- Bella esto es lo que los hombres hacen, decía Jake como lo más obvio del mundo.

- Claro además es lo que los amigos hacen, no Blacky? Dijo Edward levantando su ceja y ofreciéndole la mano a Jake y así levantarlo del suelo.

- Claro Eddy, eso sí amigos pero rivales, esta preciosura de acá, dijo tomándome en sus brazos -es mía por antigüedad xDDD.

- Uhm, eso lo veremos, recuerda que todavía competimos por ella ;). Edward me tomo de la mano y me empujo suavemente hacia él.

- Interrumpiendo su charla de machos alfa debo decir que más que competir por mí, lo hacen por ustedes mismos, porque todo el tiempo que "se preparan" me ignoran y solo me buscan para robarme besos que dicen les hace recargar energía xDDD. (y yo como toda alma buena los ayudo x3 debo decir que se disfruta mucho ser besada por estos dos)

- Vos también hacías eso Jake? Le pregunto Edward apretando mi cintura con su mano.

- Claro, como creías que iba a aguantar esas competencias. Jake me dio un beso en palma de la mano y me acerco a él. Esto no terminaría nunca xDDD. Mirándome con cariño agrego -Te vine a buscar, ya tengo lista las motocicletas, las probaremos.

- Ehm… hoy es la fiesta de mi hermano, te acuerdas? Como siempre anticipo que su equipo ganaría.

- Emmet hará una fiesta en la casa de Charlie? No me pierdo por nada la paliza que le dará cuando encuentre la casa hecha mierda.

- Charlie no está, lo llamaron de Seattle por dos noches, así que Emmet aprovechara, vienes?

- Claro, serás mi cita, hace mucho que no bailamos.

Sin darme cuenta Edward de nuevo había tomado posesión de mi cintura :3 (debo agregar que no es nada aburrido este ir y venir xD) -Bella va conmigo, dijo serio.

- Epa, tranquilos, galanes. Dije separándome de Edward y poniéndome en el medio y ambas manos en el pecho de cada uno.

- Si Eddy recuerda, Bella decide, dijo mirándome pícaramente.

- Claro que lo sé, Edward me dio su sonrisa torcida.

- Ustedes son mi perdición, dije sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.

Llegando a casa, Jacob como de costumbre se apodero del sofá, colocando el canal de deportes y agarrando el snack que había en la mesa.

Yendo a la cocina, acaricie su cabeza – Buen chico. Voy a preparar algo ligero para picar.

Edward me seguía y se sentó dándome espacio para la tarea.

-Debo admitir que ustedes están de lo mas cómodos en mi casa eh.

Edward me miraba y luego miro a Jake – somos amigos cierto?

Y es de amigos acostarse a dormir la siesta juntos?, ambos sonrieron.

Bella yo siempre te ofrezco mi cama para que descanses cuando vas a casa, decía Edward de lo más tranquilo

pero con vos en ella y eso no se puede Edwin

Porque? Ponía rostro de niño contrariado.

Porque duermes en bóxer y la ultima vez me dijiste que debía ponerme mas cómoda, ahí ya no aguante la risa, recordar a Edward con el pecho desnudo era excitante pero recordándolo diciéndome eso no pude aguantar y agarre mi estomago y caí al suelo.

Qué pasa? Dijo Jake acercándose

Bella se ríe porque recuerda mi pecho desnudo y es la única forma que sabe para aguantarse la locura que produzco en ella, reí aun mas, de dónde sacaba esas cosas?

Ah no, eso no se vale, Jacob se saco la remera y se acerco a mí en el suelo, - Bell mira y agarro mi mano y la paso por sus pectorales. Cuando caí que estaba tocando el pecho desnudo de Jacob me ruborice mucho

Wow, solo eso pude decir.

Ves Eddy, le gusta lo trabajado, yo en trance.

Uhm, Edward, medio suspire medio jadee. – Y sin camisa… agarre mi rostro me había ruborizado aun más.

Bueno creo que gane, dijo Edward sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo, - Blaky ve a bañarte Bella necesita respirar aire puro.

Qué crees que tu perfume de niña le gusta más?

Ve a bañarte porque con vos en ese estado no comemos, aunque mejor así estamos solos los dos, Bella que dices? Te gustaría? Me levanto del suelo puso su brazo por sobre mi hombro.

Ya me baño, dijo haciendo un puchero como un niño.

Buen chico dijo Edward y le tiro una galleta y Jake ni perezoso ni lento la agarro y la comio.

Ya sabes donde tienes ropa. Le grite y me puse a preparar una pizza. Siempre comíamos juntos era algo ya cotidiano como sus escenas de celos y peleas tontas que no duraban mucho. Luego de prender el horno pensaba de que sabor la haría cuando siento el pecho de Edward presionando mi espalda, sus manos en cada costado de mis manos encerrándome.

Edwin, le dije en tono reprochante. Me dio un beso en el cuello.

Me encanta como cocinas Bell, te ves en tu elemento, algo que se te da porque si y además lo haces con cariño… Siempre que te veo cocinar solo pienso en que me gustaría verte así todos los días… conmigo. Se quedo callado, como tratando de organizar sus ideas.

Adoro cocinar para quienes amo, siempre fue así, Charlie, Emmet, vos… dije inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás y mirándolo, como me perdía en sus ojos, tan oscuros a pesar de ser verdes, extraño no?

-.-.-.-

**Emmet**

Este partido fue lo mejor, gracias a mi tremenda agresividad pude llevar de nuevo al equipo a la victoria, claro que también conté con la perspicacia de Jasper, es un jodido capitán estratega, y siempre que deje liberarme en la cancha tiene mi visto bueno xD. Estoy a cargo de la fiesta del equipo, la verdad es una excusa la victoria, solo quería hacer una buena joda en el tranquilo pueblo de Forks.

Volvimos hace un año con mi hermana Bella a quedarnos a vivir con papá, se extrañaba al viejo. Además, mamá y Phil siguen en su luna de miel, aburrido.

Cuando llegamos papá nos recibió como si nos hubiéramos ido hace unas horas con esa sonrisa y abrazo fuerte característico de él, demasiado fuerte, bueno solo para Bella xD. Al tiempo que empecé el instituto decidí meterme en el equipo de rugby y también participar en torneos de Vale Todo (este cuerpo escultural que tengo lo consiento cada vez que expreso mi nata agresividad :3) Conocí a Rosalie y la calentura que me dio, no solo su voz orgullosa y pretenciosa sino también su cuerpo de infarto me hizo querer estar con ella y solo necesite una mirada para hacerla mi novia, debo decir que cuando me vio entre sus piernas no pudo resistirse más ^3^.

Con los muchachos formamos un cuarteto sin igual xDDD, Jasper fue el más difícil de asimilar, era el capitán del equipo de rugby, siempre andaba solo y pocas veces hablaba, le tenía miedo en serio :( hasta que supe que era el hermanito de mi preciosa novia y que era tratable :) (Lo último hay que agradecer a Alice, ella nos hizo conocer al verdadero Jasper, un amigo leal y divertido con un oscuro sentido del humor si lo joden mucho). A Edward y Jacob los conocí cuando empezaron a cortejar a mi hermanita, claro que ella no se da cuenta de lo enamorados que están los dos de ella. A Jake lo conozco desde antes cuando vivíamos en Forks y Edward cuando se presento como el mejor y único amigo de Bella, claro no conto con que Jacob apareciera por detrás y pusiera a Bella en su hombro y dijera – Es mía, mientras iba corriendo lejos de la casa, fue una escena demasiado graciosa xDDD, Edward trataba de alcanzarlo e iba gritando –Cuando te agarre te borro esa sonrisa, estaba enojado pero eso no le quitaba lo divertido a la situación, Jake y Bella iban riendo como locos.

Volviendo al tema de la fiesta x) ya está todo listo, será en el patio trasero que es amplio debido al bosque que esta al fondo y la cocina se convirtió en el refrigerador xD es muy pequeña así que le di el mejor uso posible. Jake se encargo de hacer una fogata así no terminara nada incendiado, Jasper del alcohol, que es mucho, me encanta hacer concursos de aguante xD siempre gano y Edward de la música.

Mis compañeros llegaron y fueron acaparados por las chicas de la clase de Rosalie, excepto Jasper quien tenia una campanita colgando del hombro y el miraba hacia ella sonriéndole. Nota del narrador: nadie se acerca a Jasper con segundas intenciones porque tendrá doble impacto: el enojo de Al y el frio rechazo de Jasper (este ultimo da miedo). Mi atención se centro en una rubia tentación que me miraba sonriendo engreídamente y yo recorrí su cuerpo saboreando cada parte y quede mirando sus pechos, recordando lo de anoche, me lamí el labio y la mire como un vicioso viendo su droga, Rose se ruborizo, en mi mente dije Si! Gane xD.

Luego divise algo que vengo viendo casi en toda fiesta en la que estamos, Edward sacando a bailar a Bella, la cual reía por la forma tan arcaica que lo hacía pero aceptando de igual manera. Jacob al darse cuenta agarro la mano de Bella que estaba en el hombro de Edward y la atrajo hacia él e hizo tocar sus frentes mientras bailaban y sonreían xDDD, la cara de Edward era un poema, luego la hizo dar vueltas en lo que es posible, con lo torpe que es mi hermana se tropezaba pero eso no la inhibía, lo disfrutaba más.

Jasper saco a Alice a bailar y eclipsaron la pelea que se montaban Edward y Jacob, verlos bailar de ese modo era extraño, daban la sensación de que estuvieran cogiendo. Los demás se pusieron a bailar alentados y subieron el tono, había algunos que en serio se estaban fajando y con alcohol en la mano, simplemente genial. Jasper y Alice seguían en su burbuja, los 3 mosqueteros se sentaron y se pusieron a charlar y reían a carcajadas. Rosalie me abrazo por detrás y susurro a mí oído: -Así que te acordabas de anoche hace un momento, lo afirmo y bajando su mano a mí pantalón sonrió victoriosa.

Me di vuelta y la envolví con mis brazos y la bese con mucha fuerza, en eso iba haciéndola retroceder hacia la pared del costado de casa –Sabes que me calienta el que puedan vernos, cierto? Le dije mirándola lujurioso.

- Emmet por favor, decía gimiendo, ya tenía mi mano apretando su pecho.

- Puedes gemir mas fuerte? Apretando más su pecho mientras mi otra mano se metía por su vestido para sentir lo mojada que estaba.

- Emmet! Su jadeo se escucho sobre la música, la hermosa voz de mi novia que me decía que ya estaba lista para mí. No me importaba si ya se habían fijado en nosotros, estaba a mil y era hora de meterla. La apoye sobre la pared, mordí su cuello y baje mi cierre y la tome sin control, era delicioso como se estremecía debajo de mi.

…

Alguien carraspeo - Disculpen pero ya terminaron que no?

Con Rosalie nos fijamos hacia quien nos hablaban, era Alice riendo y agarrando su estomago, no daba más. Estábamos acomodando nuestra ropa y cabello.

- Que pasa enana?

- Nada, solo que casi el porno en vivo es filmado por varios si no fuera por la furia que mostro mi Jazz. Jazz ya están decentes, puedes venir. Dijo haciendo un ademán al costado.

- Rosalie, Emmet sean conscientes de sus actos dijo Jasper indignado y mirándome con un rostro que solo pude tocarme la cabeza y decirle

- No nos dimos cuenta que hacíamos tanto ruido, era joda sabia que juntos hacíamos ruido que todo el pueblo podía escucharnos, mas si… Rose me saco de mis pensamientos golpeando mi hombro

- Deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate, lo siento chicos, gracias Jasper por no dejar que nos grabaran.

- Es lo que debía hacer, dijo en voz seria, - que no vuelva a suceder, en serio a veces Jasper da miedo pensé. Solo asentimos en silencio.

-Sos mas que hermoso cuando sale tu lado protector Jazz, te amo, dijo Alice estirándose de puntitas de los pies y besándolo, él la abrazo y se fueron.

Fuimos a beber y a bailar como si nada y todos gritaron casi al unisonó –ASI SE HACE! Y aplaudieron, Rosalie se puso nerviosa, yo la abrace y dije para que se tranquilizaran –LO SE, xD, ahora a beber hasta el cansancio, que ganamos! Bailamos, tomamos y la fiesta fue un éxito se formaron varias parejas, al menos momentáneas, algunos se quedaron a fajarse, otros se fueron, y nuestro grupo, el de la casa xDDD nos quedamos dormidos borrachos en el patio. El despertar fue genial, estaba abrazado a mi caliente novia, pude ver a Jasper y Alice, la cual estaba enrollada dentro de los brazos de Jasper, en serio era pequeña y Bella en medio de Jacob y Edward, Jake la estaba agarrando de debajo de su pecho y Edward de su cintura, ok eso ya está loco :S.

-.-.-.-

**Bella**

Desperté de la mejor manera x3, claro no contaba con estar así…

Chan chan chan… Bella de fiesta y con dos amigos como Edward y Jacob mmm me da curiosidad será que habrá pasado algo?

Perdón por la demora, si siguen leyendo o comienzan a leer, espero les guste.

Este cap fue un poco xxx y es que Emmet es tan Emmet, solo podía expresarlo así.

Un abrazo, Risu.


End file.
